Giotto
Giotto (ジョット, Jotto), known as Vongola Primo is the founder of the Vongola Famiglia; thus, its first Boss. Appearance Giotto has golden blonde hair and his eyes are a sharp orange tone, the same as Hugo's when he is in Hyper Dying Will Mode. When not in Hyper Dying Will Mode, his irises are a lighter shade of orange. He wears a black suit with white pinstripes and a white undershirt with a black tie. He also wears a long cape with a golden, decorated attachment, which later becomes Natsu's Cambio Forma. Throughout his appearances in the anime, he has always been shown in Hyper Dying Will Mode. Personality He is shown to be a calm and collected leader that cares for his friends and Famiglia and is willing to protect them from harm. He also has a strong sense of justice and actively pursues what he believes is right for the people, which is why he formed the Vongola Famiglia. He is similar to Hugo in many aspects, especially their soft nature that Daemon Spade once had commented on. Likewise, Reborn has once stated that Vongola Primo was the kind of person who accepted anyone into the Famiglia, regardless of background. He is also shown to highly value friendship and other bonds that he has with people he knows and is a forgiving person that never holds any grudges; when Daemon betrayed him, Giotto still considered him as one of his friends. History Giotto was the founder of the Vongola and was said to be the most powerful Boss. As a child, Giotto witness the injustice acts done by the authorities and leader to its citizens which instilled the desire to protect. Vongola Famiglia was a Guild created to help people regardless of pay. Magic & Abilities Equipment *'I-Gloves' - A pair of special combat Gloves used by the Vongola Primo, Giotto. These are the same as Tsuna's X Gloves, being able to ignite the Dying Will Flame, which allows for propulsion. When Tsuna's using X-Gloves Version Vongola Ring to do the Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition, an I appears on the back of the X-Gloves to indicate that it is the First's technique. *'Mantello di Vongola Primo' - Giotto wears a long, black Cloak that releases Sky Flames. The Cloak also has the ability to nullify Attacks. His Cloak, which is later used by Tsuna's Box Weapon's Cambio Difesa, is attached to his I-Gloves and bears a metal plate that bears the Roman Numeral I. *'Mitena di Vongola Primo' - As with the First's Cloak, the Gauntlet also has the roman numeral I on it. It is said that Vongola Primo could focus all of his power into a single point. This was so powerful it is said that his gloves would even change form which is resembles Tsuna's gauntlet which was used against Byakuran. *'Sky Vongola Ring':This Ring is proof of being the Vongola sky boss before passing it on to Vongola Secondo. He sealed the Sky Ring along with the rest of the Vongola Rings to make sure they would be passed on to the next Vongola Boss. *'Vongola Rings': Giotto received the entire set of Vongola Rings even before he founded the Vongola Famiglia from Checker Face, which he distributed among his Guardians and eventually passed on to the next generations of Bosses and Guardians. Relationships Trivia Titles Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Vongola Members Category:Guild Master